Florida bears a disproportionate burden from cancers of the oral cavity and pharynx: in 2000, Florida had the nation's second highest age-adjusted incidence rate for females and fifth-highest rate for males, and had the second highest number of new cases. Black/African American and white males in Florida experience comparable incidence rates, but blacks experience significantly higher mortality rates and lower survival rates, suggesting that earlier detection may help reduce racial disparities in prognosis. This project seeks to promote oral cancer awareness and early detection among blacks/African Americans in Florida through the following Specific Aims: (1) Use a social marketing approach to develop a mass-media campaign on oral and pharyngeal cancer for a population at high risk for incidence and mortality; (2) Increase the proportion of the target population that knows the major risk factors, signs, and symptoms of oral and pharyngeal cancer; and (3) Increase the proportion of the target population that receives a clinical examination for oral and pharyngeal cancer. Using a theory-based social marketing approach guided by preliminary study findings, this project will develop culturally-appropriate, research-based educational messages and materials. The project will use two approaches to increase oral cancer awareness, knowledge, and preventive behaviors among black/African American adults in northeast Florida: 1) a wide-scale mass media approach centered in Duval County but reaching all surrounding counties; and 2) a targeted, faith-based effort among a network of primarily African American churches in medically and dentally underserved areas in northeast Florida. A toll free telephone hotline will be available to provide additional information and links to clinical facilities for exams. County health departments in northeast Florida will provide oral cancer examinations at their facilities, and onsite examinations will be provided by dentists at participating churches. Effectiveness of the interventions will be measured through population-based surveys and utilization of the hotline and clinics.